Fairy tales are full of shit!
by meggie1tr
Summary: *COMPLETED* What If Wayne kidnapped Linda and not Sian? This is only going to have a few chapters! :
1. Chapter 1

What If Wayne kidnapped Linda and not Sian?

―――――――――――――――

She had just taught year 10's and had a free period so Linda made her

way to the staff room for a much deserved cup of tea. She walked out

her classroom and down the corridor pass all the English rooms when

she heard a noise. She turned around when a pair of hands grabbed her.

"help" she screamed as she was dragged into toms classroom. "Sian!"

she called.

Sian was on her way to see Michael to arrange another night together

when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw it was

Linda getting dragged into a classroom, and not just by anyone, by

Wayne the man who had stabbed Michael.

"oh god" she thought, her and Linda didn't really see eye to eye, not

just because of their height difference, but knew she couldn't just

leave her so ran off to get Michael.

"Michael" she called running into his office.

"hey babe" he said kissing her "what's up?"

"Linda." she said out of breath. "Wayne kidnapped her. Dragged her

into toms office."

"what? Are you sure?"

"yes. Quick" Sian and Michael ran to toms classroom and ran straight in.

"what are you doing here?" Michael asked Wayne.

"I need to see you and prove to everyone what your really like."

"what do you mean? Really like?" Sian asked.

"ask him" Michael nodded towards Michael "ask him how I ended up in

intensive care for 2 weeks"

"Wayne. It wasn't like that."

"it was. You chased me into the middle of the road with a metal bar

and when I got hit by a car you ran. You ran and left me for dead."

"fine! I didn't chase you with a metal bar, I just wanted you to

admit you ran me over."

"well you still left me there."

Michael looked at the two ladies in the room both terrified. He owed it

to them to tell the truth, knowing he could trust them.

"I was scared. I just panicked and ran. I knew the man in the car would

call an ambulance."

Michael saw Wayne put his hand in his pocket and fiddle about. Michael

started to panic thinking it was a knife. Linda clearly felt the same.

"look why don't you let Linda go. This is between me and you."

Wayne shook his head "why should I. You should be made to suffer like

I did"


	2. Chapter 2

As he said that he took his hand out of his pocket and help it up.

Michael, Linda and Sian all sighed a sigh if relief. It was a picture

of his little girl.

"thanks to you I can't see my little girl." he sobbed "Kelly doesn't

want her to have anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry! I really am but I don't see how this is my fault"

"a few years ago just before you left my old school do you remember

what you said to me?"

Michael shook his head "no."

"I thought not! You promised me. You promised me everything would be

ok. If I stayed in school and worked hard it would all turn out ok and

look where that got me. I now have a daughter I can't see, no house,

no job, spent two weeks in intensive care and I've been accused or

attempted murder." he cried

"just admit it you stabbed me." Michael pleaded. "everything will be a

lot easier."

Wayne nodded "I'm sorry!"

"see where getting somewhere. Is that a confession?"

Wayne nodded again. "I only did it because you lied to me" he fell to

the floor and put his head in his hands, letting Linda go.

She ran over to Michael and Sian.

"Wayne, your ill you need help. You've sorted the first problem,

confessing. Now you just need to see a doctor."

"I can't stay here" Linda said running out to her classroom.

Michael walked up to Wayne. "do this for your little girl" he said

picking up the crumpled picture off the floor.

"Sian call an ambulance and wait with him please." Michael said walking

out the room to find Linda.

He found her sat in her classroom in her own little world.

"you okay?" he asked.

she jumped a mile "yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit shaken up."

"sorry that happened" he said standing next to her and put his arms

around her neck as she snuggled into him.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Linda's head shot

up incase it was Wayne., but it wasn't, it was Sian.

"he's been taken away in an ambulance. They said if you want to press

charges then the police will be round for a statement."

Michael looked at lids and she shook her head. "no I think well let it

go" he said with his arm still around Linda.

Sian had noticed it as soon as she had walked in and stood there with

a jealous scowl on her face, wishing it was her in Linda's place.

"I'll just go then should I?" and walked off, annoyed that Michael

didn't even say thanks for helping.

Linda also wished it wasn't her there as she had a crush on Michael

since the say they met but he only ever had eyes for Sian.

"look, the bells going to go soon and I don't have any more lessons so

I might as well go home."

"ok, as long as your sure your fine"

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"wait, what about tonight aren't you coming?" tonight was the year

11's leavers prom.

"I don't know if I can be bothered now. I'm not really in the mood."

"come on, you have to. I'll come and pick you up yeah? About 6ish?"

"fine" Linda said rolling her eyes knowing there was no point arguing

with Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5.50 and Linda was ready. She was wearing a little light blue

dress with zebra print high heals and had straightened her hair. After

she applied the finishing touches to her make up her door bell rang.

"wow!" Michael said when she opened up the door. "you look stunning"

"thanks" Linda blushed as she walked out the door.

They were the first adults to get there and finished setting up the

drinks and banners.

"the kids did a good job setting up" Linda said

"yeah, it's amazing what they can do when they put there minds to it"

After a few minuets all the staff had started to arrive.

"thank god this day is here." Grantly said

"why, you hate parties" mat said.

"I do! But this lot will have officially left. Bunch of trouble makers

they were."

Mat just laughed and shook his head.

It was now 7 and everyone a started to arrive.

"wow this is great" Trudi said as her and Finn walked in.

"yeah this is well mint."

All the kids were dancing, while tom, mat, chalky and Linda were all

chatting.

"can't believe there leaving. I've taught some of them when they were

in year 7" said tom.

"I know they grow up so fast." said mat laughing at Grantly and Maggie

dancing.

"how are you now Linda?" chalky asked.

"I'm ok thanks" she smiled.

"Sian said at one point she thought he had a knife" said tom

"same but I'm fine now." Linda smiled.

"I'm off to the little boys room" mat announced.

"think I'll join you" said chalky and the two men went off.

"I'd better save Grantly" tom laughed "I'll be back in a min."

With that Linda was stood on her own, Michael saw that and took this

opportunity.

"what's a beautiful woman like you doing all on her own?" he said from

behind, over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda laughed.

"I mean it" he grinned "you okay now?"

"yeah" she smiled "are you okay? I think you've had one to many over

there with Sian and Jez."

"well I need to or I'd go insane. Their both so smug and annoying"

"really? I thought you and Sian were close" Linda said eyeing up

Michael up wait to see how he would react.

"well that was a long time ago."

"no I mean lately, you've been getting a bit Cosy"

"you knew?" he asked puzzled

"yeah I saw you"

"oh, well were over completely this time. I don't know what I was

thinking!" Linda laughed. "look, I know I'm drunk but I think it's the

best time to yell you or I'd bottle out other wise."

"tell me what?" she asked a bit confused.

"Linda! I've always love you, the only reason I was with Sian was to

try and get over you."

Linda was silent, she had nothing to say, so just mumbled "oh!"

The music was loud so made up for the silence but then one of Linda's

favorite songs came on and she felt odd, like all her feeling for

Michael had vanished.

"look I know you must be shocked but we could give it ago couldn't we?

Us together?"

_'if happy ever afters did exist i would still be holding you like_

_this'_

"no Michael, it wouldn't work, I know what your like. I've been with

your type before"

"please Linda" Michael begged "I love you! Remember what it was like

when we were kids watching all the slushy films in the cinema, it

would be like that. I'm your handsome prince who saved you, and we

could get together and live happily ever after."

_'all them fairy tales are full of shit"_

"Michael like you said in the cinema. There not real and Like the song

said there just full of shit, they never end well."

_'one more fucking love song I'll be sick'_

"Linda please! You know I love you!"

"Michael" she shook her head then looked at him. All of a sudden all

of her feelings for him had returned.

_'man, fuck that shit!'_

she looked him right in the eye and kissed him.

"fine! Come on prince charming!"

Michael laughed and kissed her back.

"get in there sir" Finn called out.

All eyes were on them - pupils, staff and an angry looking Sian-, by

they didn't care because they were in there own little fairy tale,

that would hopefully end well!


End file.
